Dark Market
The Dark Market is a secret area that is devoted to the sale of poisons, kidnapped slaves, drugs, illegal magic (dominating magic, disintegrating magic, magic jar spells, and so on), assassinations, arsons, slanderings, and other shady dealings. Customers who know the password enter this secret den of thieves through the back door of the commonly respectable Nathan's Pawnshop. Like the Undercity Market, the Dark Market is a large room where people sell their wares using tables and chairs and the occasional auction. Unlike the main market, merchants practice the changing of the tables frequently because a lot of corruption is present here. Vendors often come and go as the situation demands. But there are a few regular merchants. Because of the corruption, no one trusts anyone in the Dark Market. Merchandise is always closely inspected, and as are the payments. At any given time, the following are being sold in the Dark Market: Slave Market A group of slavers from Anaxamandras calling themselves the Syrians '''has set up shop here. Although the slave market in the Bazaar caters slaves of a human and elven quality, the slave market operated by the Syrians specialize in more exotic beings, slaves that have been kidnapped from across the known Hellenic world. ArsalAn Aminadab (Pitborn Tiefling male sorcerer 12) and Shalizeh Al'Ladin (Masalian Elf male fighter 4) are the leaders of the Syrians in Phaeselis. Their underlings specialize in the kidnapping of exotic specimens from across the hellenic world -- from princesses to beautiful girls of the common and poor castes; and beautiful boys and handsome men of a certain stature. ArsalAn is lean, and very quick. He is also a night blue skinned creature with two tiny horns jutting out from the top of his head. Shalizeh is a body building elf who wears a black hood when he is in the Dark Market. Of the two, ArsalAn works the stage as the auctioneer, selling his kidnapped slaves to the highest bidder. All of the slaves sold here are meant to be "courtesans." Djedefre '''Djedefre '''is the defender of the Dark Market. He is actually in the employ of Shalizah Al'Ladin. Djedefre wanders the Dark Market to watch over the "merchandise." He's always present, even if ArsalAn or Shalizeh are not. The offspring of a werecrocodile father and a human mother, Djedefre is a frightening presence in the Dark Market. '''Djedefre CR 8; XP 4,800 Male Scaleheart Skinwalker Fighter 9 NE Medium humanoid (Skinwalker, Shapechanger) Init +5; Senses Darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +5 ---- DEFENSE ---- AC 22, touch 16, flat-footed 17 (+6 armor, +5 Dex, +1 size) hp 72 (9d10+18) Fort +11, Ref +11, Will +9; +4 vs. fear Defensive Abilities bravery +2, Ferocity ---- OFFENSE ---- Speed 30 ft.; Swim 30 ft. Melee +1 Khopis +18/+13 (1d6+9/19–20) or +1 xiphos +14/+9 (1d8+4/20), or bite +14 (1d6/20) Ranged +1 halfling sling staff +22 (1d6+8/19–20/×3) Special Attacks weapon training (thrown +2, light blades +1) Spell Like Ability Scare -- 1/day TACTICS ---- Before Combat Djedefre drinks his potions of bull's strength and heroism. He may also shapechange to his were-crocodile form, granting him +2 strength. During Combat He will bull rush or charge the enemy using his khopis and xiphos, incorporating Improved Bull Rush and Power Attack. Base Statistics Without'' bull's strength'' and heroism, Djedefre's statistics are Senses Perception +3; Fort +9, Ref +9, Will +7; Melee+1 halfling sling staff +14/+9 (1d4+6/19–20) or short sword +12/+7 (1d4+2/19–20); Ranged+1 halfling sling staff +20 (1d6+6/19–20/×3); Str 12; CMB +9; CMD 24; Skills Acrobatics +5 (+1 when jumping), Climb +1, Perception +3, Ride +15, Survival +13. ---- STATISTICS ---- Str 16, Dex 20, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 12 Base Atk +9; CMB +13; CMD 26 Feats Combat Expertise, Diehard, Fast Change, Greater Weapon Focus (Khopis), Improved Bull Rush, Improved Disarm, Improved Feint, Improved Overrun, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (Khopis) Skills Acrobatics +7 (+3 when jumping), Climb +5, Perception +5, Ride +17, Survival +15 Languages Hellenic, Khemetian SQ armor training 2, Skinwalker Traits Combat Gear+1 ''Khopis'', potion of bull's strength, potion of cure moderate wounds, potion of heroism, potion of invisibility; Other Gear breastplate, +1 ''Xiphos,'' belt of incredible dexterity +''2, ''brooch of shielding (35 points of damage remaining), bit and bridle, masterwork studded leather barding, military saddle, riding dog, saddlebags, 161 gp OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice ''Pathfinder Roleplaying Game NPC Codex. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jesse Benner, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Alex Greenshields, Rob McCreary, Mark Moreland, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor.'' ''Pathfinder Player Companion: Blood of the Moon © 2013, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Tim Akers, Neal Litherland, David N. Ross, and Tork Shaw'' Category:Undercity